


Fox On the Run

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 70's AU, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Angst and Humor, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, F/M, Feels, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Internal Conflict, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Past Relationship(s), Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rival Relationship, Road Trips, Secrets, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick, Tension, United States, Violence, Weapons, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: It’s the 1970′s in the U.S. Things for a man like Kylo Ren are going surprisingly well, that is until something unexpected comes up. Just when he thinks he has time to relax, he’s thrown into a witness protection program. While he’s agitated that he was chosen, he finds that this one witness is going to change his life.





	Fox On the Run

Eyes were all glued to the cards before them. Rough hands handling these thin pieces of paper, as if they were chunks of gold. Aside from the soft hum of the radio in the background the room was entirely silent. Cigarette smoke daintily drifted into the air, both from the ash tray and the lips that still held a cigarette between them. The room itself was rather hazey, the dark wood walls making the dim lighting even less effective. 

A collective shifting of seats were made around the room, as if signaling that everyone was ready to announce their lot. Cigarettes were doused as beers bottles kissed the lips of their respective owners once again. After a moment of things shifting from a state of still, the crowd surrounding the table came to life again.

“Alright, you all ready to cough up some cash?”

There was a shared laughter throughout the room as well as shaking heads. Another man spoke up as he brought his cigarette to his lips once again.

“Don’t get too cocky now.”

From among the group one of the other men slapped his hand of cards down onto the tabletop. With a confident cheeky smirk he settled back into his seat.

“Read ‘em and weep.”

A cluster of the men groaned, seeing that their companion had in fact gotten a good hand. Slaps of their cards went down as if in defeat. One of the men grumbled after taking a sip of his beer.

“Damn it.”

The lucky winner sat up with a chuckle as he stretched out his arms to the group around the table. Needless to say he was greeted with nothing but blank expressions and sneers. 

“Maybe next time.”

Suddenly one of the men sat up straight with raised brows, as if he was having a revelation. Moving his round glasses up the bridge of his nose he gestured his hand towards a corner of the table that was surprisingly quiet.

“Ah-ah, wait. We haven’t seen Ren’s hand.”

The man suddenly stopped, as if there was some kind of invisible force constraining his airways and demanding his attention. Instinctively he turned towards the ominous figure which sat three chairs away from him. 

In, ironically, the darkest corner of the table was a tall broad shouldered man with deep dark brown hair. His eyes were intense in their gaze, despite the rather beautiful honey brown toned color they possessed. Even under his white dress shirt it was obvious to anyone who looked at him that he was built with an intimidating physique. The angular features of his face made his clenched jaw look even more apparent to those around him as he leaned forward with his back still slightly hunched. 

The man was Kylo Ren. The Master of the Knights of Ren. The man in charge for this entire group. 

The man gulped. Though he knew nothing would necessarily happen to him just for assuming he had won he couldn’t help but to be wary. Almost no one came out with a good story of crossing Kylo Ren. Not one. 

Kylo faintly groaned as he laid out his cards before him, not even looking the slightest bit interested in it. That was rather typical for him though, to look as though he’d rather be anywhere else than sitting in this gathering no matter where he was. His large hands went back to hang limp as he crossed his arms over the tabletop. Turning to the man a few chairs away he gave him a devious smirk.

“There’s always room for one more to weep.”

The room erupted into laughter as the man simply nodded in response, accepting his defeat. With the same smirk Kylo leaned forward and took the money from the center of the table for himself. Casually he shoved his winnings into his pockets as the men around the table began chattering among themselves. Almost instantly someone collected all the cards and began shuffling the deck once again. 

“Alright boys, get your baring's, we’re going for round 3.”

One of the men smirked as he pulled his cigarette from his lips, leaning back in his seat relaxed as ever.

“Mmm, I don’t know, is Ren going to give up his winnings?”

Kylo huffed as he picked up a bottle and took a quick swig. Once the bottle touched the table he shook his head.

“You know I don’t go all in.”

The man chuckled, “That’s a shame. I wanted to be able to say I cleaned Kylo Ren straight out of his cash.”

Kylo smirked, “I’d like to see you try.”

The men all laughed as the cards began making their way around the table. One by one the cards began stack before the men, all eagerly awaiting when they’d be able to see their hand. Just as the stacks got to 5 cards the door to the room suddenly opened, giving the haze in the air a sudden gush. 

Everyone instantly paused from what they were doing and turned to see a pale red haired man standing in the doorway. His icy blue eyes were already imposing judgement on the surroundings, suitably accompanied by a slight curl of his lip. The dim lights almost perfectly reflected just how shiny the gel holding down his hair was, certainly contrasting from the otherwise dull clothes he was adorned in.

Kylo gave him a glare before turning his lips up into a smirk. He knew any sign of comradery between the two drove him mad. If there was anything they despised more than their enemies, it was each other.

“Hux. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Hux sneered subtly as he shut the door behind him and made his way into the room.

“Ren. The Supreme Leader called for you.”

Kylo’s brows suddenly perked up in interest. Though he despised Hux he knew any command from the Supreme Leader was nothing to joke about. Both him and Hux took their employment under Supreme Leader very seriously. 

“Doesn’t he know it’s poker night?”

Hux rolled his eyes. At this rate of working with Kylo, he could have held the world record for rolling his eyes. All the while though, he knew Kylo was just pulling his leg for his own enjoyment.

“He demands to speak with you at once.”

Kylo’s cheeky expression instantly started to droop as he took note of the edge in Hux’s voice. There was only so much bluffing that Hux did at Kylo’s expense. With a gulp Kylo pushed his chair back, swiftly standing at his full height. As if his physique wasn’t intimidating already, his height certainly didn’t help. He towered over almost everyone in the room, standing or sitting. 

“Is he here?”

“He requested a phone call. He’s on the line.”

Hux nudged his head towards the phone hanging on the wall. Just as Kylo’s eyes wandered over he quickly took note of the flashing red light. There was in fact someone on the line, waiting. Turning back to Hux Kylo gave him a nod in response.

Hux waited for no further response as he simply waltzed out of the room and returned his own duties. Kylo in the meanwhile walked over to the corner where the phone resided, suddenly feeling as though his palms were sweating. Very few things in the world made Kylo anxious, but when it came to the Supreme Leader Snoke it was entirely different.

Despite Kylo’s unwavering loyalty to Snoke thus far, he constantly got the feeling that he was walking a tight rope. As if the Supreme Leader could sense he was wavering between being a loyal subject and just doing as he pleased. As if he was conflicted as to whether he should continue this line of work or abandon it like he should have years ago. 

Giving his palms a good swipe over his pant legs Kylo released a huff of air before grabbing the phone off of the line.

“Hello.”

The eerie voice from the other end came in clear but gravely deep and sinister.

“Ah Kylo. My apprentice. I trust your evening with the knights is going well.”

Kylo swallowed, “It is.”

“Good…good.”

The line went silent for a moment, only adding to the odd suspicion Kylo had in his mind. Typically if Snoke had a job for him he would spare one formality and come straight out with it. 

“I do hope you won’t stay with them too late into the evening.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “Why is that sir?”

Snoke huffed, “Well, my boy, I have a new job for you. A very particular…and special assignment.”

Kylo sighed as his nostrils flared, “What is it?”

“You can spare the heavier firearms for this one. This assignment is more of a…favor to me and the Order.”

“Of course.”

“You do know of the sympathizers who go between us and the Resistance don’t you?”

Kylo nodded, “Yes.”

“Good. Well my apprentice, I have chosen you as the one to help deliver one of those sympathizers to me. Alive.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed for a moment as if confused by the emphasis on the condition of them living. Snoke almost always assigned Kylo to take people out, praising him for how good he was at it. How was he being assigned to find someone and deliver them? That was Hux’s typical line of work.

“If I may ask Supreme Leader, why are they being delivered to you?”

From the other line Kylo heard a low chuckle.

“This particular sympathizer is a witness in a very important case. One that involves us. It seems someone very close to them stepped over the line and one of Hux’s men…well he did not assure that this particular witness was taken care of. I demand they be delivered to me for information that could help strengthen the Order and crush the Resistance.”

Kylo nodded again, “I understand.”

“Good. I knew you would.”

Though the words and tone would have sent a chill down anyone else’s spine, Kylo had grown so accustomed to the sound that he simply shook it off. The eerie sound of praise with a hidden intention no longer seemed to phase him as much as it did in his youth.

“But Ren, this not an overnight assignment. This one will require you to clear your schedule. Surely the knights can handle the rest of what you have to do.”

Kylo hesitated for a moment. Never in his time in working with Snoke had he ever been sent on an assignment that took more than 2 nights at the most. 

“I know that they can. …Where exactly is this assignment Supreme Leader?”

Another deep chuckle resonated through the phone.

“You will start at the Brooklyn Police Station, to pick up our valued witness. I have already arranged for you to be the individual claimed with responsibility and experience in this witness protection.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed for a moment as he considered the idea. How had Snoke assembled enough of a file to let Kylo himself become a valid person to participate in the witness protection program?

“Once you have our witness in your car you will make your way to where the case is being held. With absolutely no indication to our witness that you are threat to their safety.”

Kylo gnawed on his lip for a moment, realizing that no location had been mentioned. On top of the fact that he was essentially supposed to keep a façade for however long this trip would take.

“Seeing as you are believed to be the protector of this witness they will not question your possession of firearms.”

“Yes Supreme Leader. If I may ask, where is the case being held?”

Snoke hesitated for a long moment, as if he was about to drop some bombshell that Kylo would need to be prepared for.

“It will be held in the main court of Los Angeles, California.”

Kylo suddenly felt as though he were going to choke. California was all the way across the country from where he was. 

“California?”

“Yes. That will not be a problem will it?”

“No. Not at all. Will I be flying there with our witness?”

Snoke chuckled deeply again, “Oh no no my boy. We could not risk the potential of people finding out a fraudulent witness protector was on their flight. You will be driving with our witness to the location.”

Kylo’s eyes shut almost instantly at the very mention of it. What could have been a mere matter of hours would now be a days long trip with someone he knew nothing about across the country. 

“You will go on this assignment alone, so as to not draw suspicion. The Knights will handle the rest of your obligations for the week.”

“A week?”

“Yes. You need time to get here and properly deliver the witness to me as well as return.”

Kylo sighed heavily. As loyal as he may have been to the Supreme Leader he could already feel how tired he was going to be after this assignment. Not to mention he was going to be locked inside of a car with a complete stranger for days on end and have to act as though he cared about their safety. As if he wasn’t truly who he was.

“I understand.”

“This will be no issue will it?”

“No Supreme Leader….no it will not.”

“Good, that’s what I thought. You will pick up our witness tomorrow morning at the Brooklyn location at 7:00 am sharp. Do not be late. We cannot afford this witness slipping away from us.”

“I will assure they do not.”

“Listen to me. This witness holds vital information to what this group called ‘the fox’. We are not the only ones seeking it out. You let this witness disappear, you can consider you will suffer a similar fate.”

Kylo sighed once again as he nodded to himself, trying to conceal the sound of him swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew Snoke was right. If anyone else picked up this witness, he and his knights would be through.

“I will not fail you.”

“I certainly hope not.”

Before Kylo could close the conversation he suddenly heard the click from Snoke’s end. He had hung up instantly, leaving Kylo with yet another vague threat. Kylo swallowed as he set the phone down again on its proper display. 

As he turned back to the gathering at the table he was met with many curious gazes, patiently awaiting some kind of report. They all seemed to be waiting on pins and needles to see if this would affect them.

One man finally spoke up, “What word from the Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s nostrils flared as he ran his hands through his dark locks. 

“I will be turning in for the evening and taking up my assignment tomorrow in the morning until the end of the next week.”

Another man nearly gasped as the cigarette fell from his mouth. The shock was expected. All of their assignments almost never took longer than 48 hours at the most. Almost all of them were local. 

“A week?”

Kylo looked up to the table before him, “Yes. I expect you all to handle my other affairs until I return.”

The men at the table all looked between each other before turning back to Kylo and nodding in unison. Another spoke up.

“We will certainly assure that everything is handled as if you were here.”

Kylo nodded, “Good. I expect that promise to be held by every one of you.”

They all nodded in unison once again, as if they ultimately held the capability to always be in sync. Seeing their otherwise obedient responses to him, Kylo sighed as he held up his hand.

“Have a good one.”

They all gave Kylo their own expressions between bewilderment and smiles of pride. One man spoke up as he held up his beer bottle to Kylo.

“Give ‘em hell.”

Kylo just barely curled his lips into a smile before he walked off towards the door and left the haze of poker night behind him. There were far more important things to attend to and even more to prepare for.

* * *

The next morning, with a thick blanket of clouds overcast above the city, Kylo leaned against his black Ford Mustang. Though it was even smaller quarters than he would have preferred for this trip it was the only vehicle he had. It was also the only one that good make such a trek across the country. 

With an exasperated sigh Kylo pulled his wrist up once again, checking the watch that lay across it.

_6:59 AM_

He swiftly put his wrist back down and placed his hands in his pockets. No matter how much was riding on this job he didn’t want to seem too eager or at least too impatient. He ahd to play off as though this was a pleasure for him. To selflessly deliver someone to their court date as if he cared what happened to them.

As he stood there, waiting for the person in question he began to ponder. What would this valuable witness look like? What kind of individual would find themselves between the Resistance and the First Order? Certainly people did what they had to do to survive, but that was more than a risky way to assure survival. It had to be someone willing to take risks. They were likely quick as well considering they were able to slip away from Hux’s men. Then again, from Kylo could recall that wouldn’t take a whole lot. He and the knights were far more thorough with their work.

Would they be tall? Short and stocky? Were they even from the states? Were they an expert in this line of work like he was or were they merely a sideliner?

Just as his mind was about to ponder further his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the double doors opening. Almost instantly his head snapped up in the direction of the police station, eager to see what was going to be greeting him. As his eyes landed on the individual walking out however he felt his throat grow dry. What he thought would have led to an uninterested one-up instead led to his insides feeling like they were doing back flips and his mouth falling agape.

Sauntering down the steps came the person in question, hips just slightly swaying in bell bottom jeans and a rather large camel tan suede jacket lined with white faux sheep wool. A shake of the head and softly fluttering lashes behind round bright yellow glasses had him done for and speechless.

Placing their hands on their hips the individual shook their head with a soft chuckle.

“Well, well, it really is a small world. Ben frickin’ Solo.”

Kylo gulped, “(Y/N)?”


End file.
